unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Simon rjh
Hi Simon rjh -- we are excited to have Gruntipedia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Yo man! I'm here! Hey, go check out my article on the Forerunners. What do you think? --Lordofmonsterisland 15:55, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Hey, I see you have your sig in your user namespace. Why? Can you use it somehow link that? If so, could you tell me how. Cause I need to know. --Lordofmonsterisland 16:22, 4 January 2008 (UTC) monobook? Would you like a monobook (new skin) for your wikia, like Halopedia, Bourne Again Wiki, and Ghost Recon Wiki does? If so, message me, and with my assistance, I'll help you create one! =D (I just need you to be online most of the time, while I'm on. =D) :BTW, at the risk of sounding a bit forward, are you in need an admin staff to maintain control over Gruntipeda? If so, I would love to help out on the wiki as a sysop around here. I have some admin experience off two other wikias I founded and can help out on many MediaWikis here at this completely random website. ;) I can create the IRC channel for Gruntipedia if you would like, as well. I'll do whatever you'll need me to do. kthnxbai! =D P.S. If you need to reach me, you can do that on my talk page, on XBL, or on my wikia-dedicated email at Warm Regards, --''[[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] TALK • • • MESSAGE'' 01:03, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Logo I was wondering whether I could design it? I would email you all the creations before putting them up of course. I would just need your email. Mine is wolfenhawk@gmail.com. I'd love to help by making the logo, and not just the Wikia.png, but the Wikia-wide.png logo as well. Hope I can help. Cheers, Jolly W. Roberts Moved I moved them to the bottom so that they aren't the focal point of the page. A user coming on here is going to be attracted to the template first which isn't the point of the page. Look at like uncyclopedia, they have it at the bottom for a good reason. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Better start uploading the crazy pics from Halopedia soon. The one with Mr T's head on the MC will be good for Johnson. --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 16:48, 5 January 2008 (UTC) okay. :) No problem. :) I'll just need a image background that you'll want for the entire site. Remember, it has to fit the entire screen. ^_^ --''[[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] TALK • • • MESSAGE'' 18:27, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Controversial Stuff Yea Ill probably get yelled at for it by someone else, but tis no big deal. Ill change it if i have to. Cya around Recruit 387 UNSC COMM 18:48, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Namespace Dear Simon, I was wondering if we could make a new namespace (as each wiki can have three) for a news section. Kinda like the Un news stuff in Uncyclopedia, only it would be called something like Gruntly News. An comments would be appreciated. --SPARTAN-G023Comm Hell is nice this time of year 19:10, 5 January 2008 (UTC) I will try to write as many as possible, and you need to ask a member of Wikia staff in order to create a new namespace, as they are the only ones able to. I just felt like asking you first would be the smartest thing to do. --SPARTAN-G023Comm Hell is nice this time of year 19:43, 5 January 2008 (UTC) info can i have some infos about this site what it purpose so i can contribute CF001 Improvement Drive Hi, I just wanted to but forward an idea. You've all probably thought about it already, but here it is anyway: An Improvement Drive for the wikia, so an article is chosen to be improved, each week/month, whatever, like the Star Wars Wikia and many others. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 14:32, 06 January 2008 (UTC) Cool, sounds like a good plan. Np about the Joke Book hehe. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:32, 06 January 2008 (UTC) Where can I run for administrator? I think all good wikis should have at least three :D --[[User:KillerCRS|'KillerCRS']]Talk to me!][ ] 03:51, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :As I have indicated to Simon before, new administrators should only be created as more are needed. In my opinion, for a brand new wiki with less than 100 articles, we have enough administrators for now. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 08:19, 7 January 2008 (UTC) You know the drill (-: I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 19:39, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Why can't #Gruntipedia be on the Wikia CGI:IRC? Java.Freenode.Net takes way too long to load I can't even use freenode --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Lemuel-093 I here your cries 20:42, 7 January 2008 (UTC) CHEEEEEEEESSEE............and Zawap It won't let me move the page. Help? Matoro3311 13:49, 8 January 2008 (UTC) IRC I can get it added to the cgi interface, but you will need to ask Manticore for access to the irc channel since this isn't something Wikia runs - I can only gain access to channels prefixed with #wikia-. Angela (talk) 11:12, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Administration How do people become admins? Or is it the same admins as Halopedia?Thunderstream328 13:46, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Delete this article pl0x Hey. Can you please delete Found journal of halo‎, as it appears to be Fan-Fiction? Thanks, Emosworld 08:20, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Ok. Emosworld 21:12, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Woah Your british! And you put the number after the month thank god finally, a good websited that isnt run by an american! i'm british too unless you didnt geuss BTW Nice work on the site for something thats only been up for a few days its doing really well Alex3991 12:46, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Logo I made this, what do you think Logo What about now Da Gravemind Page Hey this is Misterchief. I just wanted you to check out the Gravemind page and see if it's too inappropiate. I changed parts of it so I can make it better. link ----> Gravemind Misterchief 01:50, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! congrats on making such a great wikia! ;) Gatu 'Makoree Reconciliation 16:16, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Admin page I created an admin page HERE let me know if it passes your test if not let me know and I will fix it right away. also how do you make the pages i have created on your userpage let me know if you can take the time thanks H3 Don't Make Me Hurt You 19:26, 16 January 2008 (UTC) This page does not exist Uh... Yea... This used to happen alot on uncyc, Really no point to the page here, or even a page with that title existing on any wiki. You might just want to give that a good huffing.--' ' ' ' 05:45, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Search since we are getting large by about 10 pages a day or so you might want to look into putting a search bar on the main page. I am not sure of the work required to make it but since we are expanding at such a large rate we might want to think about it. EDIT: Thanks for keeping my name on the Gruntipedia:Requests for adminship page. H3 ph34r the grun7y-n355 and my 1337 13:16, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Uhhh, Paint? Hi, i've started a little article about halo four and i have made a picture in paint (its funny.) I wanted to put this into the article but guess what! I dont know how. Im sorry if i wrote this the wrong place. If I did please direct me to the coorect place. P.S. I did look at the help pages but I couldn't find anything about adding images. Hope someone can help me. <3 Xxxxx 19:21, 17 January 2008 (UTC) My Revised Sig This better (ps the 50 px was kinda small i want to 60) EDIT: on the GPT page sry i thought it got messed up cuz my screen showed color inverted text so i put it back as the orig. roll it back if desired i did not mean to 'unfix' what you did sry. ( i had also put in new text after you changed it hope it is less 'offencive' and i mean no disrespect to GPT if he has a problem i will immeditally take it down.) H3 ph34r the grun7y-n355 and my 1337 5kilz 21:51, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks thanks and agin sry -H3 Image waiting time!! God... The images don't even upload! The old wiki image upload menu (Like Halopedia) uploads images instantly - But this... It doesn't even upload! Please help me!Sauronas Churchill 12:13, 22 January 2008 (UTC) That Logo Did you like it? Alex3991 21:21, 22 January 2008 (UTC) re: Connection Speed? No, No, my conection speed is fine and the problem is the new image uploader for new wikis (Thats why Halopedia works fine) when I press on upload image it does'nt upload and it stays open. Sauronas Churchill 01:05, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Just a small reminder, because you asked so nicely :D All right Simon, you asked me to remind you about the Grunts of Gruntipedia, or GoG. You asked me to remind you of the fact that they would edit Grunt related articles. You also asked to to remind you that you were considering it. You also reminded me to remind you. [[User:KillerCRS|'The Kwarshinator']] Talk to me!][ ] 21:43, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Hey Dude What do you have against me?- Lovemuffin Well on your page for halopedia you have me at the lowest of the low ("This person") :sorry, I didn't know it redirected to you to your own website, oops Yo Wow, now how does this wiki get to 100 articles in under 3 days, but Ace Wiki gets to 48 in 2 weeks?! -- THE BADDEST OF THE BADASS 19:38, 25 January 2008 (UTC) One is enough Hello. I was just watching random articles to find some funny stuff and I found out that many characters, places or such have two or more articles. For example Gravemind has the article "Gravemind" but also has a smaller article called "Deadpeoplemind." I can imagine how many of these unfinished stub articles are floating around on Gruntpedia. I don't have a solution but maybe someone else do. ? :) Hey I was just wondering if you know how to upload animated images on this wiki do you save them as jpeg or gif? Thanks Incendiary 16:01, 29 January 2008 (UTC) GoG I personally support it, and it sounds like it'll be a rather large improvement to the archaic Halopedia group system. ::That's just my two cents, anyway. --[[User:KillerCRS|'The Kwarshinator']] Talk to me!][ ] 04:52, 31 January 2008 (UTC) GoG? How do you sign up in GoG? Incendiary 10:30, 9 February 2008 (UTC) I worked it out Incendiary 10:51, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Go see Flaming Ninjas --The Lord of GruntsLOMI HQI here your cries 19:55, 9 February 2008 (UTC) He's more Vulgar If you want to say I'm vulgar, well, look AT Halo: Combat Evolved! HE PUTS F*** ALOT! Sauronas Churchill-117